GONIFF IN LOVE
by mollietaz
Summary: Goniff falls in love with a pretty nurse , but nothings that  simple


Goniffs story

It was one thirty in the morning as Angel pulled up at the mansion gates ,she showed her pass to the guard , who looked at it , smiled , and asked `They due back this morning then Miss?

`Should be here about three o'clock, with any luck, `she replied

`Bet you'll be glad to have them back ,does get awfully quiet round here when their away with no-body to keep an eye on` ,he said

`Know exactly what you mean Jim , let's just hope that they're all ok .` With that Angel took her pass and headed for the mansion.

Angel thanked heaven for Major Freeman , it was so much easier to come and go now that she was officially a member of staff. She thought it was done just to stop her calling him in the middle of the night so that he could tell the guard on duty to let her in when they were due back, but it had helped Craig too as she now helped with the day to day running of the estate , did some of the paperwork that Craig hated and deal with some of the minor problems that left him free to do other things. It also took some of the stress out of his job and anything that did that was a bonus as far as she was concerned. She went inside ,got the fire started to warm the room and then went to the kitchen` Right`. She said to herself, `Just time for a nice cup of tea before starting on the coffee and sandwiches `.

The mansion door slamming woke her with a start ,she must have dozed off. As usual the guys headed for the kitchen and as they entered stopped and sniffed the air.

`You smell anything ?Casino asked Goniff

`Not a thing mate`, came the reply

`No coffee then ?said Goniff

`No, definitely no coffee.

`Well how about a sandwich then ?asked Casino , deliberately looking at the empty table,

`Seems they are conspicuous by there habsence also. `Goniff replied putting the `H` on absence to add to the affect.

Angel looked at them, `You two want to make your own coffee ?she asked .`

Casino grinned , `Wouldn't want to deprive you of the privilege `, he said

`Right, then sit down, shut up and stop complaining , just because I happen to fall asleep one time , one time that's all, some people are just down right ungrateful`.

`Actor walked up behind her , clicked his heels to get her attention , made a slight bow , then took her hand and kissed it, `I hope that Chief and I are not included in that rebuke, as we would never purposely be ungrateful, you look after us both so well`.

Chief smiled and watched , as Angel turned to Actor and said

`Flattery will get you almost anywhere sir `But it won't feed you unless you let go of my hand`,

She looked at Casino and Goniff,

Now would it hurt you so much to behave like that? To behave like gentlemen for once.

Casino and Goniff looked at each other and smiled . Casino grabbed a drying up cloth and draped it over his arm and clicked his fingers . Goniff stood to attention .

` A chair for the lady `, he ordered Goniff

The chair appeared suddenly at Angels back and she was grabbed by the shoulders and made to sit down , they then got each side of her and lifted her and the chair to the table.

`Coffee for madam`, Casino asked , and again clicked his fingers ,

Goniff clattered forward with a cup and saucer , Casino brought the coffee pot , then the milk and sugar arrived , and it was all placed neatly in front of Angel.

`Will madam be wanting anything else from her poor tired slaves or can they retire to their lowly hovel for the night Oh glorious one? `She turned to look at them and found they were both standing there with their heads bowed waiting to be dismissed .

` Next time slaves , you might want to wait until I've actually made the coffee, I would have been so much more impressed.

They stood up straight and looking at Goniff ,Casino said `Some people just don't appreciate good slaves when they have them ,now do they?

`Couldn't agree more`, said Goniff

They turned looked at Angel and then at each other , nodded and said `We quit`, Then they did an about face , linked arms and walked out of the kitchen

Angel wiped the tears from her eyes ,and looked at Actor and Chief , `Breakfast might be a little late gentlemen if you want to go and wash up first, I'll call you when I'm done, `

They both backed out of the room, bowing and disappeared down the hall. She dried her eyes and splashed water on her face in a bid to get some sanity back into her life and started to make the coffee,

She didn't here him come in until he said `Hi honey you having problems?

She turned and walked up to him and hugged him , `No not really they just wanted to let off a bit of steam I think. `

`Well they're doing that all right , they're all sat upstairs laughing and when I asked them what was so funny they just started up again and couldn't tell me,` he said `But whatever it was thanks, they needed to relax, this one was tougher than most , thanks for being there for them Angel , it means a lot`.

`What about you ?are you all right? She asked

`I'll be better when I've had coffee and something to eat, when's breakfast going to be ready?

`Well if people would let me get on with it, in about fifteen minutes `, she told him

`Well don't let anyone say I can't take a hint , I'll see you later `.

He kissed her cheek and then walked out of the kitchen, stopping at the door only to say `Thanks again Angel , for everything, see you in a little while`, then he was gone. Angel turned back and looked at the worktop `Right `, she said to herself `Let's get this breakfast started.

Soon the smell of bacon cooking flooded the mansion and it wasn't long before they were all back in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating as if they hadn't been fed for a week, She had decided that sandwiches were out and bacon and eggs were the order of the day as it was very probable that they would all sleep through lunch. She kept cooking and making toast until they all said they couldn't eat another thing, then sat down with them and poured herself a coffee.

` So apart from sleep the morning away , what are you going to do for the rest of the day?`.

`Hey not just the morning baby ,I've not slept for two days I'm not moving 'till supper time at the earliest`.

`Gentlemen the day is yours , you can do just what you want with it and I'll will see you all in the morning`, Craig said as he stood up .I have some paperwork to finish off and then I'm going to get some sleep too. Angel if you've got a minute there are some things that I'd like you to do for me today ,then I suggest you go home and catch up on some sleep to.`

He sounded so severe that she stood to attention , gave him a salute and a smile and said `Anything you say sir`. He smiled back at her `Just a suggestion , that 's all , and you really do need to work on that salute it's just about the worst I've seen`.

`Huh `,she said as she stepped passed him and headed for the office, `Some people are just never satisfied.

He followed her into the office closing the door behind him. He looked tired and tilted his neck from side to side as he sat in his chair, she stepped behind him and started to massage the back of his neck.

`I remember you doing this for David when he came back stressed out, never realizes how right he was when he told me how good it made him feel`

`Well you just sit here and relax , you need to loosen up here I bet your neck and head ache ,don't they? She asked

`In truth Angel they hurt like hell, but that feels so good . He said

`Ok, tell you what, take your shirt off and lie down on the bed , paperwork can wait for a few minutes as can the list of things I need to do.`

For once he didn't argue with her , which in itself gave her an idea of how much he was hurting, but just did as he was told.

There aren't any jobs for you to do I just needed to talk to you , that's all, just needed the company , didn't want to be alone for awhile`.

He laid on the bed on his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms as she kneaded the knots out of his neck and shoulders he gradually relaxed more as the tension left him. She moved lower down his back and felt him wince , `Sorry , you all right ?`she asked.

He heard the concern in her voice, `Just bruised a little, nothing broken, don't worry`,

`You sure you don't need a doctor?`

`I'm sure Angel I've had enough bruised and cracked ribs to know the difference ` he said

She went back to massaging his neck and shoulders, talking to him quietly .After a while he realized he couldn't quite make out what she was saying. But the pain in his shoulders seemed to have eased and his head didn't ache quite so much ,he turned onto his side without thinking and suddenly knew he was safe here , that he could sleep .

Angel let him roll over and make himself more comfortable , still talking to him quietly until she heard his gentle snoring and knew he had drifted off to sleep. She covered him with the sheet and walked quietly out of the room .

She found the Sgt Major just coming in the mansion.

`Morning Miss just came by to see if the lads needed anything`.

`The thing they need most right now is sleep` she said especially the Lt. so I would appreciate it if you could make sure that he's not disturbed for the rest of the day, I'll stay in the library and between the two of us we should be able to run the estate , don't you think?

`Absolutely Miss , what about phone calls though won't they wake him up? He asked

She smiled `Not today they won't I took the phone off the hook.

`Oh Miss he's not going to like that one little bit , now is he?

She laughed `You can bet your life on that Sgt Major `, she said `But I really don't care , oh and would you do me a favour , call me Angel ok? Miss sounds so formal `, he smiled

`That would break all the rules Miss I don't think I could do that, well at least not when anyone's about`

`How about when we're on our own then , would that be ok?`

`I think I could do that Mi.. Angel` he said smiling

`Good `, she said `Now is there anything we need to do right now , or are we ok for the rest of the morning,? `she asked.

`I'll make sure that nobody disturbs any of them for the rest of the day and I'll fetch you if I have any problems`.

`Thank you Sgt. Major I just have one more thing to do and then I'll curl up on the library couch for a while , and check in with you later `, she said.

As she looked at her handy work she smiled to herself and walked to the door and pinned it on, and then with one last look headed for the library.

The Sgt. Major had seen her and wandered up to the office door , He smiled , there on the door was a notice which read,

Lt. Garrison to be woken under pain of death ,

And was signed simply with the drawing of an angel complete with halo and pitch fork.

Gil smiled , heaven help anyone that messed with this lady and her boys. He walked away quietly making sure he didn't disturb anyone!

It was eleven o'clock when she woke up ,she realized she had slept for six hours .The mansion was silent and she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, making as little noise as possible. She looked in the cold store and found some sausages and set about making the batter for a toad in the hole for them for supper and then made apple pie , all just ready for putting in the oven for them when they woke up and then leaving them a note telling them she would see them tomorrow she headed back to her cottage .

When she arrived the next morning it was to total chaos. There was an ambulance parked outside and Goniff on a stretcher being loaded into it. `What on earth happened?` she asked

`Oh you wouldn't believe it `, said Casino, `There we are doing that damned assault coarse when Goniff here trips over a log and duffs his ankle in , we had to carry him all the way back.`

Angel stepped into the ambulance `How you doing Goniff? she asked.

`I'm all right Angel`, he told her `Just hurts a little that's all`,

`Well we'll soon have you to the hospital and fixed up, want me to tag along?`,

`Oh yea would you , I'd like the company you know just in case I have to wait`. He winced as the leg was moved and the pain shot through him ,`Great ain't it ? I come back from Germany without a scratch and then fall over a stick and almost break my ankle, just my luck`.

Craig stood at the doors , `You going to be all right if I come along later Goniff as you've got Angel with you? he asked

`I'll be fine Warden , I've had worse , just don't remember it hurting this much,` he said

`I'll take care of him Craig, don't worry and I'll call you from the hospital when I know anything, all right ?`

Craig nodded and closed the doors and watched the ambulance drive away.

Craig arrived at the hospital that afternoon despite Angel not calling him .How's he doing ?he asked her

`Doctor took X-rays earlier , don't think anything's broken, they've given him something for the pain so he's out of it for the moment, which is probably for the best cos that's gonna hurt when they strap it up. Whatever happens he's not going to be much use to you for a few weeks. Going to be on crutches for at least two weeks., she told him.

`Angel I need a favour , he said,

She looked at him , `You want me to take him to the cottage , so he doesn't get trapped upstairs at the mansion, right?

`You read my mind , that ok with you? He asked

`You know it is or you wouldn't have asked , she laughed,

`Yea guess I did `, he said smiling back at her.

`Look seriously Craig , don't worry about Goniff, I'll take care of him and make it an open house so that they can all come and see him when they want to , and look on the bright side I won't even have to leave them a key , now will I?`

He laughed` That for sure `, he said

They sat at his bedside for almost an hour and then the doctor came and told them what they had expected to hear. Goniff had a severe sprain and would definitely be out if action for at least a couple of weeks with crutches and then probably another one at least with a stick. He was going to keep him in hospital for a couple of days to see how he got on and then they would see about sending him home. Angel said she would take him as soon as he was fit and that she had done this before for Dr Roberts.

`You're Catherine Garrison ?he asked I'm very pleased to meet you at last, Peter is always singing your praises, says it's about time you opened up your cottage again.

`Yea I bet he does , he'll just have to make do with using Mary's house Doc because right now I don't have enough time in the day to fit anything else in. she said.

`But you can take this young man in? he asked,

`Well that 's different Doc , you see he's family.

`I'm sorry I'm a little confused I thought he was …, the doctor stopped not knowing how to finish

`A convict Doctor ,` she finished for him , `Your absolutely right and if you think this is weird you should see the rest of my family .`

`Takes all sorts to make a family doesn't it ? He asked

`Oh Doc you have no idea.`

Goniff was released from hospital three days later and as they helped him from his room a pretty nurse came up to him.

`Hi , just wanted to catch you and say goodbye Goniff , and take care of your self all right `.The others looked on in amazement as Goniff actually blushed ,

Thanks for all your help Betsy , owe you one`.

`You don't owe me a thing Goniff , you've been the perfect patient , but next time you're in London give me a call maybe we can have coffee ,`she said

If it was possible Goniff blushed even more `I'll do that , I'd like that a lot, ` he stammered

`Well bye guys , you take good care of him for me`, and with that she walked away.

`Wow who's got an admirer then ?` asked Casino sarcastically

`Oh lay of Casino, she's a nice girl , taken real good care of me , she has,`

Oh really , special treatment eh ,must like you a lot and it's obvious you like her, never seen you blush before Limey`. Casino was in torment mode and this had been handed to him on a platter and he was not going to let go when there was so much more fun to be had.

`You want I should go after her and set up a date for you? that is if she still wants you after she's seen me with all my charms `. He added

Goniff lashed out with one of his crutches and almost fell . Chief grabbed hold of him and steadied him. `Leave it out Casino ,` he said `Goniff's had enough .

`You gonna make me Indian `, he asked

`What makes you think he's going to have to Casino? said a voice behind him, Casino turned to look at Angel

`Goniff is my patient now Casino, you upset him, and you upset me ,now think, do you really want to do that? Angel asked

`Not unless he has a death wish `, said Chief grinning

`Hey it's just a bit of fun that's all`. Casino told her

`Casino just remember ,I have you're freedom in my hands , I tell Craig you've been a bad boy and upset me, and you're your next three day pass is gone ,and he'll probably put the Doves out of bounds too if I ask him really nicely , don't you think? She asked

Casino did his best to looked shocked. `Woman you are a tyrant, have you no mercy ?

`Not when it comes to people irritating my patients Casino , so just be a good boy and play nice, ok.

Chief and Actor just looked on and grinned,

`Looks like she got you Casino, just give in gracefully ,Actor said

Ok you win I'll play nice , just this once , but let's get one thing straight , Goniff's out of bounds right? What about the Indian?

Chief looked pleadingly at Angel

`Chief isn't my patient , you want to try and get the better of him then on your own head be it.`

She turned to Chief ,`Now let's get Goniff back to the cottage, he's had enough excitement for one day ok? Oh and Chief ` she looked at him and winked `Do me a favour will you? don't hurt Casino too badly I don't want him as a patient too, all right

`Chief looked at Casino and without showing any emotion asked `All right if I cut him just a little ?

Actor and Goniff were trying not to smile ,

`I'd really rather you didn't , if you don't mind` she said

Chief's gaze hadn't left Casino who had worked out that maybe he had better leave now `Oh I'm out of here man you two are real scary people ,and I mean weird scary , I'll see you at the jeep` ,and before they could say anything else he was gone.

Angel and Chief burst out laughing

`Come on Goniff `, she said `Let's get you home.

Goniff settled in at the cottage and found he could manoeuvre downstairs pretty well . He stayed indoors for a couple of days at Angels request and the guys came to visit him every day so he wouldn't get too bored. On the third day she opened the door to find Peter standing there .`I come bearing gifts ,` he said and pushed the wheelchair into the house. `Thought this might make it easier for you to get out and about , and down the Doves for a pint, great for sympathy from the girls, that's how I met the wife.

`Goniff looked and smiled `Hey I can finally get out, how great is that?`

`Well I'm finished for the day and the wife's visiting her mother so I thought I might beg a bed for the night to save me going all the way back to London ,and I could spend some time with you as I haven't seen you for weeks, and now that Goniff is mobile how about I treat you both to a pint ?`

Goniff looked at her beseechingly , oh all right , I can't fight the both of you , let's go.

Goniff hobbled to the chair and Peter guided him through the door, it was a beautiful day and the walk to the village easy with Peter doing all the pushing. Goniff was deep in conversation with Angel when he heard someone call his name, He looked up and smiled. Coming towards him was Betsy , `

`Hi Goniff ` she said smiling ,`How are you ?you're looking better,

`Goniff looked and returned the smile, `Oh I'm much better thanks , makes a lot of difference getting out of that hospital, not that you didn't do a great job of looking after me` , he said quickly ` but it's nice to get back home .`

`You live round here `, she asked

`Well actually I'm with a special unit up at the mansion but can't manage the stairs so Angels' taking care of me at the minute`.

`Betsy looked at Angel ,`Nice of you to take care of him `, she said

`My names Betsy Fuller by the way , I looked after Goniff in hospital I already know Dr. Roberts.

`Angel smiled at her `My names Catherine Garrison , but most people just call me Angel , sort of a nickname that stuck, very pleased to meet you, we're just going down to the Doves , won't you join us I'm sure Goniff would enjoy talking to you , rather than listen to the two of us talking about old times. `she said looking at Peter.`

`Oh I'd love too if your sure It's all right `, she said smiling at Goniff

They sat on a bench outside and had their drinks, Angel smiled at Peter, In a sweet way it was funny for it was so obvious that Goniff and Betsy only had eyes for each other. Peter looked at Angel `You want to stretch your legs for a bit `? We might as well make the most of Goniff having a nurse to take care of him. `he said

`Oh I couldn't do that it wouldn't be fair on Betsy to ask her to take care of Goniff on her day off ,` said Angel.

`Oh I don't mind really said Betsy rather too quickly , `

`Yea that would be fine `, said Goniff

`Well if your sure `,said Angel smiling

`Would it be too much trouble for you to push him home when you've finished `, asked Peter` Then we could just go straight back to the cottage when we've finished our walk ?

`Only if it's no trouble of course `, said Angel trying not to laugh

`Oh that would be lovely, said Betsy and then blushed the brightest red.

`You know something Peter , I really don't think we're wanted `, she said

`I think you're right `, said Peter

Goniff and Betsy didn't see either of them leave.

Peter and Angel had been home an hour before Goniff and Betsy arrived . Angel had made supper and asked Betsy if she would care to join them. They learned that Betsy had married young and had a son called Eric ,and like Angel had lost her husband just over a year ago. She was staying with her parents in the next village and had been taken out to visit Mary, by her mother in the hopes of finding her a job nearer home ,rather than have her travel to London every day .While she was there Craig had called round to collect some jam that Mary had made for the guys and Betsy had recognized him from the hospital and asked him how Goniff was , and he had told her where to find him.

After supper they sat and talked until the clock struck nine.

`Wow didn't know it was getting so late `., said Peter

`Look I'll drive you home you can't be walking at this time of night and it will only take me thirty minutes, no time at all`,

`Thank you `, said Betsy `I won't say no , I really don't feel like doing any more walking today`

`I'll just find my keys and then we can go `, he said

Both Peter and Angel walked into the kitchen `Do you remember?, he asked.

`Remember what? asked Angel

`Being in love like they are now`. He said

Angel smiled `Oh yes , it was wonderful`, she said

`What about you ?

He smiled . `I still am , and now with the baby on the way even more than ever.

`Oh Peter , that's wonderful , you'll be such a great dad and I'll promise to be the best Godmother in the whole world. You were going to ask me weren't you? she asked.

He laughed at her ,`why do you think I came `, he asked , He looked at her `I just didn't quite know how to tell you , with you losing Sarah , I didn't want it to hurt you to much, But Angel I'm so happy I could burst and I wanted you to share our happiness.`

`So when am I due to be a Godmother then, I have a lot of knitting to do you know`,

Five months , Its going to be a Christmas baby` .he said

`Oh my a true gift for Christmas , that is so wonderful`

Goniffs cough brought them back to the task in hand,

`We still have to find those car keys`, he said

They went back into the front room and Goniff sat there jangling a bunch of keys, `These what you're looking for ?he asked,

`Just the thing Goniff where did you find them?

`You left them on the table Doc , you getting absent minded or something?

Angel smiled ,`What do you expect from an expectant father `, she asked?

`Hey that's great news Doc any time you need a baby sitter you just let me know.

`You just hold on there Goniff , I'm it's official Godmother I get first chance at babysitting and don't you forget it, she smiled

`If your ready Betsy I think we'll leave these two arguing over who's going to be my babysitter and get you home'

Betsy smiled , `Thanks for a lovely day Goniff `, she said , hope we can do it again sometime.

`Why not tomorrow ?He asked her

She looked at Angel , would that be all right `, she asked

`Actually that would help me out ,I have to go to the mansion tomorrow to get some work done so if you could keep Goniff company that would be great, Angel told her

`I'll see you about ten then if that's all right , Bye `, She walked to Goniff and kissed his cheek ,`Bye Goniff`, she said `See you in the morning`.

`Goniff was still sitting stunned and smiling as she left the room.

This was how it went on for the next week . Betsy would come and stay with Goniff while Angel went to the mansion. The guys had been given a mission and Craig had left Angel in charge of Goniff while he was away. Betsy had gone home early and that left Goniff sitting daydreaming .

`Penny for them `,she said,

`What ?`, asked Goniff

`Penny for your thoughts, some things obviously bothering you ,I'm a good listener if you want to talk`. She said

`Betsy's asked me to meet her family. He said

`Oh that is serious , isn't it ?, Do you have a problem with that?

`Yeah. I really want this to work Angel, but I have to tell them that I'm a con , what if that makes a difference,? What if they don't want her to see me any more? What will I do then? Oh Angel it's such a mess`,

You really love her don't you?, Does she know about you? she asked him,

`I sat and told her everything the other night , she says she loves me anyway and that Eric will too when he gets to know me, but what if he doesn't ? He loved his dad, how am I supposed to replace him? Goniff asked

Angel hadn't realized that their relationship had gone this far .

She sat down beside him and held his hand , He kept his head lowered and didn't say anything. She put her hand under his chin and made him look at her.

`Goniff you will never be the father he knew, he loved him and you must never try to replace him , those memories are just too precious to lose . You must always let him know that his father loved him, he needs to know that. `What you must do for now is just let him be your friend, Let him learn to like you on his terms, let him learn gently that his mother has another man in her life, someone who loves her ,but who is willing to still share her with him. Just be yourself Goniff , be patient and let him take as long as he needs to adjust. He will grow to love you , of that I have no doubt.`

`I think I want to marry her Angel , I love her so much ,I can't wait to see her ,I think about her all the time ,I see her and my stomach does cartwheels ,I want to giggle like a kid, but I'm scared Angel , I've never felt like this about anyone before.`

`How does she feel about you?

`I think she feels the same , but I haven't asked her yet he said

`Then maybe that's the next thing to do, make sure that she feels the same way and then decide what you both want, whether you want to give yourselves a little more time or talk seriously about marriage. You do know you will have to talk to Craig whatever you decide don't you?

He nodded his head.

Look Goniff for now just leave it as it is, meet her family , let them see the real you , the one that is so special to me, the person that can make me smile no-matter how bad I feel ,Let them meet the man their daughter has fallen in love with and who knows, they might just be able to accept you for who you are not what you were . Just remember one thing, if you ever need a friend I'll always be there for you ok.`

He smiled at her `That is something I was always sure of.` he said

Goniff had been at the cottage for three weeks and he knew that when they got back from this mission he would to go back to the mansion. His ankle was much better and he really had no excuse now to stay with Angel. Last night he and Betsy had talked , her parents liked him and accepted that he was trying to turn his life around and do something right and if their daughter loved him then that was enough , On the spur of the moment he had asked her to marry him and she had said yes , he couldn't believe it , but she had , She said she loved him too that she wanted more than anything to be his wife ,and he had promised her he would talk to the Warden as soon as he got back. It was a scary thought but he was sure that the Warden would know what to do next.

Angel had a call from the Sgt Major to say that the guys were due back in the morning at about ten thirty ,so she told Goniff that this would be his last day at the cottage and she would take him back that afternoon. Goniff told her would be fine alone and that she should go and make sure that they were all right as she usually did. She told him she would see him later and left. She had got as far as the Doves when the Sgt Major met her , he had just had a call to say they would be delayed for a couple of days due to bad weather but that they were at least all right

She decided to go back to the cottage and tell Goniff the good news. As she entered she heard voices coming from upstairs .As she was not certain Goniff could manage stairs she checked downstairs for him first, but not having found him she went quietly up the stairs

Goniffs voice came clearly from the bedroom . Asking her if she was sure that this was what she wanted totally sure .Then Betsy's saying that she loved him so very much , and that she was sure , so very sure , and then there was silence. Angel turned and went back downstairs , She knew that she should stop them but then she remembered David and how much she had wanted him, needed him, loved him with all other heart , and how special that first time had been for them, remembered that nothing on earth could have stopped them being together. She sighed and hoped that the two of them knew what they were doing. She walked out of the house quietly closing the door behind her.

When she came back later that afternoon Betsy had gone and Goniff was waiting in the garden `The guys have been held up and won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest but at least they are all ok`, she told him `So I will probably take you back to the mansion when I go in the morning ,if that's ok, that will give me time to get the paperwork finished and get things ready for them.

Goniff was quiet ,

`You all right? she asked him

`I did something wrong ` he said ` something I'm not proud of that I need to tell you `, he lowered his head

`Something that we are not proud of ` a female voice said, `I couldn't let you take all the blame Goniff I'm as guilty as you are, said Betsy.

`We weren't planning this , it just happened one minute we were down here and the next we were in your other bedroom and well you can guess the rest, It just happened and we're sorry and we promise it won't happen again , we'll go to a hotel or something . We know we shouldn't have done it in your house but we just ….well it just happened and we're sorry all right ? `Angel looked at them.

`Are you sorry it happened ?, she asked

``They both looked at each other and she could see the answer before they gave it

`No , they both said together,

` We love each other and we are going to get married just as soon as we can , I have no regrets about what we did , only where we did it. We hope that you can forgive us , you are the only friend that we both have and you have been so good to both of us and we're sorry we let you down., Betsy said.

`Then its forgotten `, said Angel `It won't ever be mentioned again to anyone all right ?

Betsy hugged her ,`Thank you for understanding` she said I've got to go now or mum and dad will be worried , see you tomorrow Goniff , I love you so much ,

She kissed him and then walked back to the road.

He watched her until she was out of sight .

`Do you think I'm stupid ? Loving her so much ,` he asked

`You can't always help who you love Goniff and she obviously loves you very much `Can't understand why , she could have her pick of anyone she wanted, `he said

Angel smiled , `That Goniff is exactly why she loves you `, and she kissed the top of his head as she walked passed him and into the kitchen.

They went back to the mansion the next morning leaving a note to tell Betsy that Angel would be back about lunch time if she wanted to wait for her .By evening their was still no sign of her and by mid afternoon the following day both Angel and Goniff were getting worried. Angel told him that she would see what she could find out as she was due to go and see Mary anyway and would call in.

Mary greeted her warmly as usual

`Hello Angel so nice to see you , all the boys get back all right?

Angel smiled `They're all fine Mary , driving each other crazy already but then what else is new?.

`Well I'll tell you one thing that's brilliant ,Martin Fuller's alive , He escaped from a p.o.w camp and arrived home yesterday as large as life .It was a shock for his family of course , they all thought he was dead , but you should have seen his wife Betsy's face when he walked up their garden path , stunned she was , don't think she's got over the shock yet., probably take her weeks, but her little one Eric he ran straight into his dad's arms like he'd never been gone.

Angel sat down, she didn't know what to do , `Look Mary I think I'll go home if you don't mind there's something I've got to do , she gave Mary a quick hug and left as quickly as she could.

Angel sat in the cottage wondering what to do next for the best, She knew she should tell Goniff but that was really up to Betsy to do .she decided that she would call Betsy and ask her to come to the cottage Goniff had a right to hear if from her before anyone else told him. She dialled the number and when Betsy answered she could hear the anguish in her voice ,she told Angel she would be at the cottage in an hour.

Angel called Craig , asked him to trust her and do exactly what she asked , told him to bring Goniff to the cottage in an hour and not a minute sooner and that she would explain everything to him then. Craig said he would do as she asked but that she had better have a damn good explanation if there was any trouble , she thanked him and put the phone down. Craig knew then that something was very wrong he just wished he knew what the hell it was.

As Goniff came through the door he looked at Angel

`She's in the garden Goniff , she said,

By that Goniff was gone

He looked at Betsy and went to hold her but she drew away from him. `What's wrong love? `he asked

`Oh Goniff , everything, …nothing oh Goniff `

This time she did not pull away and he held her while she cried , he imagined the worst , that something had happened to her parents or to Eric but nothing prepared him for what she told him next

`I can't marry you Goniff , something happened ,and I can't marry you`. She said tearfully

`What do you mean you can't ? You love me don't you? He asked

She looked at him`I love you with all my heart Goniff and I swear I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, but I can't marry you`.

`Why ?tell me why? I at least deserve to know that don't I?

`She looked at him `Martin came home yesterday , he wasn't dead . He 's been in a pow and escaped ,`I owe it to him and Eric to try and make the marriage work again , he's done nothing wrong Goniff, and Eric loves him so much , for him it's as if Martin's never been away. I did love him Goniff and we were happy and I have to try and get that life back again Goniff, I have to try for all our sakes. Please try to understand,` She broke down and he held her again .

Goniff let her go `You should leave now ,it's all right ,he said, we had something special, but you're right ,Eric has to come first and if he wants to be with his dad then that's where you should be , it's the only choice you have , the only choice either of us has .

She kissed him one last time ,`You will always be my special love Goniff, I will never love anyone the way I love you , will always love you no-matter how long I live ,` She walked away leaving him standing alone in the garden.

Angel had told Craig all that had been going on over the last few days, told him how much these two people meant to each other and about the marriage plans they had made. Craig listened in silence , when she had finished he said

I don't know what to do to help him Angel `

`Put the kettle on will you I'll go and see if he's all right.

Goniff sat on the bench in the garden , his head lowered and tears running slowly down his cheeks,

Angel sat next to him and put her arm round his shoulders and held him close, not saying anything, just being there for him and letting him know that she loved him

He turned his head and looked at her .

`It's like losing someone , like they died , it feels just like it did when my dad died , all empty , and it hurts Angel , it hurts so much , and I'm scared it won't ever go away. Make it stop Angel , tell me how to make it stop hurting. `The tears started to fall in earnest now and he held her hands and she let him cry some of the hurt away.

Craig watched them and then as he saw that Goniff was starting to calm down a little he took out the tea and the brandy he had found in the cupboard .`Here you are Goniff have some of this `, and he gave him a large brandy, `and some hot sweet tea that's nowhere near as good as you're mum makes.`

`Thanks Warden `he said

`You going to be all right Goniff ,? Look you can either came back to the mansion or stay here with Angel, do what ever you need to do until you feel better ok?`

`Thanks Warden 'if its all the same to you I think I'd like to stay here for a while , wouldn't want the others to see me like this , they'll think I'm stupid `,

`No they won't Goniff , you just haven't seen them when their like this because they usually come down here and see Angel, just like you're doing`,

`Didn't know that `.

Craig smiled `That's because she 's the best I know at keeping secrets., You stay as long as you want Goniff and I'll get you're sick leave extended , and don't be surprised if you have visitors because they are all going to want to come and make you feel better

`. You won't tell them will you Warden? He asked

`No Goniff but I think you should when you feel ready ,I think they'll understand a lot more than you think they will ok?

`Yeah I'll just sit here and finish my tea if that's all right?`

`That's fine Goniff just fine , Ill come and see you tomorrow all right ? Goniff nodded

Angel walked to the door with Craig ` Take care of him Angel ok ?he said.

`You know I will , he'll be ok Craig , don't worry , we've all lost someone special , we all know how he feels and we'll be there for him ,he's not alone , he has family now , we'll get him through it together , you know we will.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek,` Have I told you lately how lucky I am that you are in my life?`, he asked her

`Not lately she said but don't worry I'll keep reminding you

He laughed ,`Yeah I bet you will, see you tomorrow sis take care .`

`Always do little brother she called after him .always do .He looked back and smiled and waved as he drove away. Angel went back to the garden and sat by Goniff and held his hand , they said nothing just watched the sun go down ,He would be alright , she was sure of that , they were a family and each one of them would help Goniff in their own way , They would get him through this after all they were a family and that's what families do.`

You want to go in yet ?she asked

`Would you mind if I stayed here a while longer by myself , I need a little time to think`, he said

` Stay as long as you want to Goniff I'll leave some cocoa on the stove for you , ok`,

`Thanks Angel for everything `, he said sadly

`Think on this Goniff , it's something someone told me when David died

They told me I was lucky , I remember wanting to just throttle her and tell her not to be so stupid, She told me that even if it was only for the shortest time I had been blessed , that I had been given a love that would last for the rest of my life ,and she was right ,I can look back on the love that I had with David and even after all this time , it makes me smile Goniff, it was so wonderful and so precious and unless you find that sort of love Goniff you can never understand the joy that it can bring ,Oh Goniff you know now because you found that love too and you can cherish it for the rest of your life. even though it only lasted for the shortest time.

If you need help ask for it Goniff , you are never alone , we are your family and we will get you through this, remember we love you if you need us we will be there all you have to do is ask , Promise me Goniff that you won't try to deal with this alone ,that if you ever need anything even something so simple as a hand to hold , that you will ask`,

Goniff looked at her and slowly held out his hand ,`Sit with me for a while , will you, please? he asked

`Angel took his hand and sat on the bench next to him ,They watched as the sun finally set , just two friends , both believing at last that with the help he had been offered he would be all right .


End file.
